Do you believe me now Mello?
by EclipseXGaaraXItachi26
Summary: Mello and Matt get into a fight and Mello leaves him for Near only to realize after it is to late the his true love was in fact Matt. Song fic.!
1. Chapter 1

Do you Believe Me Now Mello?

**Eclipse: Ok just to let you know I am a major MelloXMatt fan but this story has been on my mind for the last month and a half! so I had to get it out I hope you like it! **

**Song: Do you believe me now? by Jimmey Wayne**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR DEATH NOTE!**

_Do you remember the day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you? Yeah How he made you laugh you just couldn't get what I was sayin' it was my imagination_

It was December 19 the day that Mello was born and at that moment everyone was at a big party the was being thrown for the blonde chocolate lover. It would have been a great day if it was not for that the fact that Near was a little close his his boyfriend who was opening presents in his zebra printed chair. Normally this would not have bothered the brunette but the way he was making Mello laugh was putting the gamer on edge. The two were rivals in everything they did so why was the albino boy making his lover laugh like that? Matt had to shake his head and remind himself that they were just that rivals and he had nothing to worry about...right? 'You know what I will just ask him about it in the morning.'

Matt forced his thoughts down into his mind ans focused on the love of his life until he noticed that Mello was opening Near's gift and the look that the blonde's face. He lifted a red and white rosary out of the box he was holding and looked to Near with a look of utter awe as he admired the work. Matt just barely heard Near say that he had made himself and wanted to his new friend something special for his birthday. While the albino was saying that he had grabbed the rosary and put it round Mello's neck himself. Matt felt his heart drop as he saw Mello blush and stare in into Near's black eyes as the albino's fingers lingered a little longer on his boyfriend's neck then was necessary for friends.

The party seemed to drag on until finally everyone said their goodbyes and went home. Matt was unable to bring himself to ruin Mello's happiness by bringing up his fears at the moment so both of them just went to bed. Even as Mello curled up against the gamer he was unable to get that look out of his mind and feel into a restless slumber. The next morning was only the beginning of Matt's worst fears as he brought tried to talk to his lover about what was worrying him. That only seemed to piss the chocolate addict off as a fight began. Mello was throwing glasses at Matt who had just wanted to talk about this calmly but somehow it ended up like this. Finally Matt snapped as one of the cups just barely missed his head and shattered against the wall. The gamer was so pissed that he shoved everything that was on the coffee table onto the table and yelled, "I just wanted to talk about this calmly but as always you had to start a fight!" That was when the blonde grabbed his leather jacket and the keys to his Harley in the garage and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

_(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talkin' about everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town so do you believe me now? _

An hour later Mello found himself at a cafe thinking over what Matt had said and found himself wondering if maybe his boyfriend had been right. But before he was able to come to any clear conclusion Near came over and asked, "Mello what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything." That had been the moment that Mello decided that he did not love Matt any more and that he needed to end it with the brunette he was living with. Over the next few weeks he had gotten his stuff out of his now ex-boyfriend's apartment and into his new boyfriend's. It had been a little hard seeing the look of pain on his long time lover's and best-friend's face as he walked out saying he did not love him any more and that he loved Near. But he did it anyway figuring Matt would get over it in time and they would go back to being best-friends when Matt found some one else.

_I'm kickin' myself for bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes ohhh He was bidin' his time when he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness he was there between us _

Matt found himself sitting against a wall in his dark and empty apartment holding a plushie of his ex-boyfriend that his friend BB had made a few years back and gave to him as a gift/joke. Now it was the only thing keeping him sane as he tried to deal with the pain of loosing Mello. The gamer found himself slamming his head against the wall behind him for what seemed like the twentieth time that night as more tears streamed down his cheeks. The only thoughts going through his head were 'If only I had kept my mouth shut he would still be here!' and 'Why? What could I have done to make him fall out of love with me?' as his mind fell into another nightmare filled sleep against the wall clutching the Mello plushie to his chest.

_(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talkin' about everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town so do you believe me now? _

Mello was laying in bed with Near after a rather hot love making session when he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach having to deal with Matt. But just brushed it off to being paranoid due to not hearing from his best-friend since the break up two months ago and went back to cuddling with his new lover.

_oh yeah, I bet now you see the light oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right... when I'm the lonely one tonight?_

Mello was sitting at the kitchen table as he thought about the fight that caused his current relationship and started to see that maybe Matt had not been completely out of his mind when he said that it looked like Near was trying to steal him away. But he was unsure as to if he felt bad or not he did still love the brunette gamer but did he love him more then Near? Mello did not let himself think about that at moment as Near came in to the room grabbing his breakfast and a kiss form the blonde chocolate addict as he headed out to the SPK for another day of Kira hunting and Mello headed back to another day of running the mafia and deflecting questions about Matt's absence.

*with Matt *

Matt could not take it any more he had tried to move on but had found that imposable life with out Mello was just not worth it any more. So he walked into the bed room that he had at one time shared with the man that would forever hold his heart and grabbed the nine millimeter glock out of the bed side table that his ex-lover had left behind as protection for the gamer should he ever need it. But that is not what Matt planed to use it for at that moment he went back to the living room and sat in the middle of floor and took all but one of the bullets out of the magazine before placing it back into the gun and placing the barrel to his temple. He pulled the plushie he was still holding closer to his chest as he whispered "I love you Mello please be happy." As the tears streamed down his cheeks once more he pulled the trigger. His body hit the ground in a pool of blood as the last shimmer of life left he eyes. The only thing he left behind was a letter that would be giving to Mello by BB once his death was made known.

_(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now? I guess I really wasn't that crazy and I knew what I was talkin' about everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town so do you believe me now yeah so do you believe me now yeah_

Mello got back to his and Near's apartment and little more then annoyed he had not been able to shake the feeling that Matt had done something stupid or something bad had happened to his best-friend. Near came over to him giving him a passionate kiss on the mouth before asking his lover what was wrong. Mello just shook his head and said nothing just a long day before kiss Near and trying to lead him back to the bedroom. Mello made love to Near thinking of Matt as he did not knowing why but bit into the albino's pale neck in order to stop himself from calling Matt's name as he hit is came in Near's more then willing body. Near looked up at Mello with loving eyes that just reminded him of the way that Matt would look at him after they had made love and said that was the best sex they had ever had together. Mello just grunted in agreement finding it odd that the best sex he had had with Near had been when he was thinking about Matt. He forced out an 'I love you too' when Near said he loved him. After that Near turned on the News like always but this time the headline story made Mello's heart shatter as a picture of Matt and himself appeared on the screen.

In tonight's breaking news twenty year old Mail Jeevas was found dead in his Sinjuku apartment._Police say the it has been determined that the twenty year old game tester for the gaming company Atari committed suicide early this morning. The young man's body having no immediate family do to being orphaned at a young age will be released to some close friends of as stated in the suicide letter found at the scene. All that is known about his death is that it was do to person he loved leaving him for another person. Next up we have next week's weather forecast._

Mello could not find any words at that moment as his stared at the television fear and denial welling up in his chest. Before he knew it he was out of the bed and pulling on his cloths as he ran out the door ignoring Near's cries to wait. Mello sped down the streets to the apartment he had once shared with the person he had just seen on the news. 'Please don't be real please be there Matt! I _need _you to be there!' The Blonde mafia boss thought as he raced to where he prayed Matt would be waiting for him to come back. When Mello arrived at the small apartment he jumped off his bike not caring as he heard it hit the ground due to not putting the bike stand up or that it might get stolen because he left the keys in the ignition all he cared about at that moment was Matt. Once he reached the door he kicked it in not bothering to see if it was unlocked but the site that greeted him only caused what was left of his heart to shatter as shock over took his body not letting him respond the way he wanted to.

There in the middle of the living room was a transparent Matt holding the plushie that BB had given him all those years ago with a pool of still drying blood at his feet. The transparent Matt looked up at Mello and gave him a pain filled smile as the whispered words, "I love you Mello please be happy." reached his ears before Matt dropped the plushie into the pool of blood and turned walking away, disappearing into thin air. It was at that moment that Mello realized that he never loved Near it was Matt that had been his true love his soul mate even and now he was gone. "Matt my love I am so sorry." Mello cried until BB and L arrived.

_Everytime the sun goes down he's the one that's holdin' you baby yeah me I'm missin you way 'cross town so do you believe me now?_

*the end *

**Eclipse: I know it is sad but please let me know what you think! Hell I almost cried while writing it! I love MelloXMatt that is why it pain me to write this one shot! This is my frist one shot so please be nice!**


	2. author's note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

EclipseXGarraXItachi26


End file.
